


Something Is Bad

by Williamchu



Series: 短篇文 [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 00:45:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10451214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Williamchu/pseuds/Williamchu
Summary: Lestrade被一群年輕人強暴，Mycroft沒能及時趕上拯救Lestrade…





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning：有詳細強暴情節描寫，如對此內容會觸發相關性難以接受的回憶，請勿觀看或跳過。

**Warning：有詳細強暴情節描寫，如對此內容會觸發相關性難以接受的回憶，請勿觀看或跳過。**   
**Warning：有詳細強暴情節描寫，如對此內容會觸發相關性難以接受的回憶，請勿觀看或跳過。**   
**Warning：有詳細強暴情節描寫，如對此內容會觸發相關性難以接受的回憶，請勿觀看或跳過。**

**警告放了四次，真的要小心喔。**

正文－

　　Lestrade不知道這一切是怎麼發生的，他被一群瘋狂的青少年壓在巷弄的角落，臉頰肌膚和粗糙的地面磨擦著，Lestrade極力的掙扎卻是徒勞無功，壓著他的人實在是太多了，憤怒的感覺從Lestrade的心中向外蔓延到全身。

　　他努力想抗拒身上巨大的重量，但就在一雙手覆上他的臀部開始揉捏時，他的身體完完全全僵硬住了，一股深深的恐懼襲擊了他，他的腦袋空白了幾秒，幾近恐慌的大吼出聲：「混帳！放開！放開我！你們想幹甚麼！」青少年們瘋狂的笑著，戲謔且邪惡的話語不停的從他們口中道出。

　　「雖然老了點但身材跟臉蛋都還不錯嘛。」

　　「不知道幹起來的感覺怎麼樣？」

　　「應該會很爽吧？」  
　  
　　「他媽的！我可是警察！你們這群混小子給我住手！」

　　「探長先生你知道嗎？報紙都把你寫作蘇格蘭場的獵犬呢！像狗一樣從後面上你還真是剛剛好呢！」

　　青少年在耳邊低語著，Lestrade可以感到他嘴中噴出的滾燙的氣息和戲謔的低笑，但更強烈的是自己內心油然而生的噁心感，他的雙手被其中一位青少年扭到身後，無力的轉動著，他們從他身上搜走警證和手銬，忽然一個青少年將某樣東西湊到自己的鼻子前，努力掙扎想要退離，卻被壓制住。

　　「在這裡幹你實在是太不舒服了，先睡一下，我們來點更好玩的。」

　　在暈過去之前，Lestrade深深認為環繞在耳旁的笑聲是惡魔的低語。

　　當Lestrade醒來時，他幾乎要尖叫出聲，他的理智令他忍不住的咆嘯怒吼，他使出吃奶的力氣的掙扎著，但那奇怪的藥劑還沒完全退離他的身體，依然在影響著他，他的掙扎簡直只像隻可憐小貓般的無力，當那三位混帳一感覺到Lestrade甦醒後，便將他壓制住，就像剛剛在巷弄角落時一樣。

　　他的雙眼被蒙住，身上有許多的手正在觸摸著他光裸的身軀，雙手被扭到身後被手銬銬住，而現在正有幾根沾著潤滑液的手指在他的身後進出。

　　「他、他媽的！」

　　噁心、厭惡、憤怒、許多負面感襲擊上自己，他的眼前一片昏暗，令那些挑逗感更加真實，他緊閉上眼，咬緊自己的唇瓣，忍住那些因被觸碰到敏感點而想從喉嚨深處竄出的呻吟，他真的希望他可以再次昏厥，讓自己不去面對這樣的事實。

　　其中一位青少年開口：「探長先生...這樣，舒服嗎？」

　　他的手指用力往最深處一壓，Lestrade便仰起了頭，身體止不住的顫慄，其他兩位正在Lestrade的身下吸吮著他的肌膚，用牙齒輕咬著他的胸口，甚至有一位已經鑽到了他跪倒著的大腿間，含住了他無法克制而漲起的慾望。

　　Lestrade咬緊了自己的唇瓣，恐懼感深深包裹住了他，他並沒有感覺到任何快感，只覺得噁心至極，他厭惡這種感覺，陌生肉體接觸上自己身體的感覺。

　　他想逃離，他想立刻離開這一切，這令他扭動著身軀不斷抗拒且掙扎，忽然有人鑽出了他的身下一拳打上自己的臉，痛覺在他臉上蔓延，這突如其來的一拳也讓他咬破了唇瓣，血珠不斷冒出，他嚐到了血腥味。

　　「看來是夠了。」

　　手指在他身內不斷進出的青少年，拔出了他的手，頂上了他的炙熱，他俯下身用嘴吸吮著他的背，Lestrade努力的想往前動，卻被那青少年制住了，他緊抓住他的腰桿，Lestrade大力晃動著他的頭。不！不要！這、這會令他崩潰，如果真的被...他、他該怎麼繼續過活，不－－！

　　「不－－！」

　　在他被進入的那刻，他嘶吼出聲，在眼角的淚水終於克制不住的滑落，被蒙著他眼睛的布慢慢吸去，聽著那淫靡、邪惡的肌膚拍打聲，Lestrade粗喘著，下身被貫穿、刺入的疼痛不斷衝上他的腦袋，在他身上不斷進出的人則是發出了噁心至極的笑聲，其他一人忽然抓住了他的頭髮，在他的臉頰頂上灼燙無比的硬挺物，Lestrade知道那人想要他幹嘛，Lestrade用力扭頭掙扎，就是不願張口。

　　好想死，Lestrade忽然這麼的想，他不想再待在這世界了，任何一秒也不想，這事情的發生擊毀了他的堅強、他的人生、他的所有一切，幹，被人強暴，Lestrade從沒想過會發生這樣的事情，但他確確實實的存在著，現在，就在進行著，他想咬舌自盡，在這之後，他再也無法面對其他人了，無法面對其他的所有一切，無法、不可能。

　　Lestrade的不合作，使他再次得到了一個拳頭，好的，這拳令他的牙齒斷了一顆，他口腔不停的冒出血，那人捏住了他的鼻子，Lestrade終究還是忍耐不住的張開了嘴，那人立即將他的炙熱往他的嘴裡頂去，開始前後晃動。

　　因為嘴巴被操著的窒息感令Lestrade不停扭頭，他身後不停被插入的感覺還在，那東西的腥味令他噁心的想吐，雙手緊握的死緊。拜託，就這樣讓他死了吧，等這事情完結後，就這樣讓他死了吧。

　　被閒置下來的另一人，還待在一旁興致勃勃的等著這兩人的其中一人完事，Lestrade的身體越來越無力，他覺得他沒有掙扎的力氣了，他只能發出嗚咽聲，徒勞無功的想挽回點甚麼，他想告訴自己，這只是場噩夢，他會醒來，這一切都不是真的。

　　操著他的兩人幾乎是在同時射出了那噁爛的滾燙液體，Lestrade顫抖著，他為這突然的感受而大力咳嗽著，兩人都退離了他，Lestrade幾近虛脫的倒在床舖上，剩下的那人邪惡的笑了幾聲，移動到了他的身後。在又感受到一個炙熱物時，Lestrade只能用他沙啞的嗓音無力的說道：「不。」

　　突然，現場一陣騷亂，似乎是有人衝入了這地方，拉走了在他身上的青少年們，那三個青少年驚慌的亂叫著，Lestrade的眼睛還被蒙著，但他知道，這是有人救了他，但他不知道是誰，現在他只想要將自己縮成一圈，不讓人看到他這狼狽樣，他想將自己埋入一個黑暗世界，不面對現在的這一切。

　　「出去，所有人。」

　　在騷亂間，一股極為有魄力且帶著壓迫感的低沉嗓音劃破了此地的一切，所有聲音突然靜默下來，包括那剛剛亂叫著的青年，Lestrade也感到一陣顫慄，他側躺在床上，突然有人將他的手銬解開了，悅耳的女性嗓音在自己身旁不遠處響起。

　　「遵命，Sir.」

　　Lestrade緩緩的移動著手臂，他的手指顫抖著解開了蒙著自己眼的布料，在這之間，他聽到了整齊有力的步伐踏離和門被關上的聲音，這時，Lestrade閉著眼，他的身體依然不由自主的輕微顫抖著，忽然，有人將棉被蓋上了他光裸且沾染著黏濁液體的身軀。

　　Lestrade倏地睜開眼，許久沒接觸光的眼睛令他的眼皮迅速眨了幾下，他抓緊了身上的被子，他以為所有人都已離去，沒想到還有個人待在這，恐懼感再次襲上他，Lestrade神色驚恐的再看清眼前的人後，他的腦袋一時間空白了。

　　是Mycroft Holmes，他坐在床邊，手中的黑傘握得死緊，連關節都些微發白著，他灰藍的雙眼望著自己，Lestrade看不懂他眸底埋藏著的思緒，只覺得對方似乎處在憤怒、悲傷之間，但他不懂，不了解為什麼Mycroft會有這樣的情緒。

　　但Lestrade在看到他之後，不知怎麼的，他放鬆了下來，可是隨即而來的是波滔洶湧的挫敗、痛苦、憤恨和厭惡，身體濕黏的感覺令他再次忍不住的顫慄，這讓他想崩潰的大哭，想找點甚麼依靠著，他邊晃著邊低下頭，不再去看Mycroft的雙眼，儘管看起來，確實是他救了他，在這一次的事件中。

　　「......抱歉，Lestrade探長，我們沒有在第一時間趕到。」

　　Mycroft的嗓音竟然有點顫抖，Lestrade愣了下，更加抓緊裹著自己的被子，他想說話，卻在舌頭動作的時候再次嘗到了液體的腥味和血的鐵鏽味，Lestrade不想講話了，他閉著眼搖了搖頭。

　　Mycroft依然望著他，老實的說，當他一踏進房內看到Lestrade的樣子時，他的心臟彷彿被人狠狠揍了一拳，而現在看著這樣的Lestrade，他只覺得他想伸手將Lestrade擁進懷裡，告訴他，一切都沒事了，這樣的事情不會再發生，讓Lestrade好好的宣洩一場。

　　可他沒有這樣做，他完美的自製力阻斷了他的不理性的想法，對方可是個極有自尊心的男人，Mycroft Holmes，你這樣做，只會令他再受一次傷。

　　直至他看見Lestrade壓抑著顫抖的肩膀，雙手指關節些微發白的抓緊被子，些微的哽咽哭音傳到他的耳裡時，他終於克制不住自己，Mycroft傾過身子，張開了自己的手臂，環住了身前的人。

　　「...Lestrade。」

　　這聲呼喚裡飽含著連他都驚訝的溫柔、深情和安撫，他用力抱緊了下Lestrade，但在感受到懷裡的人身子僵硬了下後，稍稍鬆開了點。

　　Lestrade不知道該怎麼辦，那些感覺還在，那種令人作噁的感覺還在，他覺得他內心深處有道牆在崩塌著，他想要一個依靠，他真的很想現在就大哭出聲，但問題是，他的身旁還有個Mycroft，他不想讓他看他如此軟弱的自己，儘管他都看到了自己的這個模樣，被人操過身體上還有著黏濁白液的模樣。

　　結果，他還是止不住那些想奪眶而出的眼淚，Lestrade克制著因哭泣而顫抖著的身子，忽然一股淡淡好聞的古龍水撲鼻而來，然後是一個有力的懷抱，Lestrade怔了下，是、是Mycroft，Mycroft抱住了他，為什麼？這、這是為什麼？雖然疑惑著，但他心中那最後一道防線還是因為這突然的安撫動作崩潰了。

　　Mycroft正在心中暗暗罵著自己莽撞的舉動，因為他看到了探長抬起頭望著的神情，他原本明亮清澈的巧力色的雙瞳，現在覆上了晶瑩，讓人破碎、心痛的情緒在Lestrade眼裡環繞著，但就在他想縮回手的那刻，Lestrade顫顫的伸出了手，輕輕抓住了他的西裝衣領。

　　Mycroft突然停下了動作，他的腦袋竟然也會有空白的時候，這真是他人生中的敗筆，Mycroft看著探長的舉動，令他不禁再次靠向對方，他遲疑的伸出手，將對方的頭壓向自己的胸膛，Lestrade沒有抗拒，反而主動靠近，用力埋向他的胸膛，Mycroft環繞著對方的力道加大了。

　　聽著Lestrade哽咽著的哭音，Mycroft覺得自己的心彷彿被刀割著，如此的疼痛，他低下頭，將臉頰放上對方的銀髮上，一隻手安撫似的拍著。

　　「一切都沒事了，Lestrade。」

　　Mycroft閉上眼，用力抱緊了在自己懷中顫抖著的探長。

　　「...都沒事了。」

**END.**


End file.
